The Marking of a King: Symbols
by PuBlicJourNal
Summary: "When language was not transcendental enough to complete the meaning of a revelation, symbols were relied upon for heavenly teaching, and familiar images, chosen from the known, were made to mirror the unknown spiritual truth." -William H. Hunt Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin


The Markings of a King: Book 1: Symbols

Chapter 1 – Roots

"Come on _Mer_lin its just a patrol. I don't understand why you feel it necessary to tag along." Arthur said to his manservant as he mounted his horse.

"I would just feel better if I was there to protect you." He stated rather nonchalantly

"Protect me? Merlin just how do you plan on doing that?"  
"I've saved your royal backside plenty of times. Most of those times are out on patrols." Arthur rolled his eyes at his patronizing friend and joked back.

"Of course you have, by cowering behind a tree." Merlin scoffed at him but Arthur soon looked seriously at the young man. "Besides I need you here for Guinevere. There have been rumors of bandit camps getting closer to the city and… and if you really have been saving my royal backside, though I truly don't believe that, I would feel better if you were here for her. I know she has Leon and her brother but," Arthur paused looking at Merlin confused. He didn't understand why but he truly felt what he had to say was true "I feel much better if you were with her as well. For some reason Merlin, you seem to always have a knack for getting wise when you need to and… I'm leaving for the outlying villages of Camelot. So she might actually have to run the kingdom and I'm not sure how she'll fair. It's not that I don't trust her it's the members of the council who still believe in my father's rule. They wont take her direction, not willingly. I want you here to council her, like you did for me in the forest."

Merlin was unusually quiet for a minute before he looked back up at the King. "Of course your highness. And maybe she'll listen to me since she's not a giant dollop-head."

Arthur looked incredulously at his manservant but gave a small smirk. "That's still not a word."

"Still describes you perfectly." Merlin smirked back. His two companions for the patrol towards the southern border, Gwaine and Percival, flanked Arthur and soon started for the gates.

Arthur has already said goodbye to Gwen earlier but was glad to be able to turn and see her from the window as he left. They shared a long look and a smile still too set in their old ways of sneaking through the castle and hiding their love.

Arthur had long forgiven Guinevere's actions, knowing deep in his heart that something else was at play. Had he not been so heart broken and, from his own confession, cowardly, he would never had made the decisions he did.

As Arthur turned away his gaze once again fell on Merlin who was starting to slowly return into the castle with an exceedingly worried look. Arthur had to admit it did feel slightly off to be leaving Camelot without Merlin by his side. But he was King and had two of his most trust worthy Knights by his side and two protecting his kingdom. Even so, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself; Arthur couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming.

_Crunch!_

Arthur flinched at the incessant noise from behind him.

_Crunch!_

It had been going on for about ten minutes now with only a small pause in between.

_Crunch!_

"Gwaine! Shut up!" Arthur said turning to the Knight on his right. Percival chuckles from his other side as Gwaine shrugs finishing the last of his apple.

"I'm done Princess. If you had let me finish my breakfast this morning than I wouldn't be eating now." Arthur just shook his head at Gwaine before continuing forward.

The trio had left Camelot about a day ago and was quickly making speed towards the southern villages. Arthur was actually feeling quite optimistic about their travel and was hoping to return to Camelot a day earlier than he had allotted.

_Crunch!_

"Really Gwaine?" Arthur said turning to his Knight. It was then he realized that Gwaine had finished his apple and was hands free, Arthur quickly shot his head towards Percival who was also without any type of offending fruit. All three quickly drew their swords before hearing a voice from the bushes.

"Sorry! That was me this time." A young mans voice said with an awkward sort of smile. The boy himself looked about nineteen or twenty years old no taller than Arthur with curly dark hair falling on his ears and light brown eyes. He was dressed in a very simple outfit of a not all that clean white shirt, brown trousers and a thin blue cloak along with an apple in his right hand. What Arthur mostly noticed however was the gleam of a hilt on his right hip. The boy himself didn't seem to pose a threat but Arthur still could shake the feeling he had back at Camelot and stayed on his guard.

"What are you doing out here? What's your name?" Arthur demanded searching out the area. If it came down to it anyone of them could easily take out the boy in front of them but the boy's party for all they knew could be surrounding them.

"Well I'm Galahad. My camp lives a few miles from here and—" the boy stopped short realizing he could be giving to much information.

"And?"

"And I asked him to escort out here for herbs." A much more confident and feminine voice said from behind him. From behind a tree a girl the boy's age emerged. She had a much more distinct feel than her counterpart. Although half a foot smaller than Galahad she seemed much more able to protect them. Her wild red hair looked like a cascading fire down her back and her piercing eyes were silver blue color that Arthur felt held a sort of wild mischief. She was clearly unarmed and wearing a lot less than what Arthur was used to seeing women in. She had a brown skirt that seemed ripped and fixed many times covering toward her feet and a simple white top, what were alarming were her completely bare arms and how thin the shirt was, clearly showing how well off she was. She had a blue cloak wrapped around her as well. As she came into the clearing it was clear she wasn't wearing any shoes and it was then that Arthur noticed her very distinct druid symbol.

"You're druids." Arthur said looking at the pair. Galahad's eyes went wide and Arthur could see the boy's hand switch towards his blade. Before anything escaladed the girl spoke once more.

"And your King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. Along with Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival. Even among our people you are known, Sire. I also know that you are not your father and we have nothing to fear Galahad." She said with a small smile towards her companion. His hands relaxed and Arthur then heard the clicked from behind him, only then realizing that Gwaine and Percival had started to prepare for a fight. "My name is Raghnailt, but you can call me Ryah. Like Galahad said we're just out here running an errand. Bandits have attacked our camp the past few nights and the healers are running low on supplies. I'm assuming that is why you are heading towards the southern villages. You are an honorable King to be doing this yourself Sire. Not many would."

"It is my duty to protect my people and those in my lands. Including the Druids. We shall escort you back to your camp." Arthur jumped off of his horse and the two thumps behind him signified that Gwaine and Percival had done the same.

"You really don't have to do that Sire. Honestly we'll be fine." Galahad seemed rather nervous looking at Ryah with a large amount of apprehension.

"It's fine Galahad. He just doesn't like traveling in large groups. We've been taught to hide from bandits in twos and threes our whole life. More than that feels… wrong to us." Ryah explained.

"I promise you, we will get you back to your camp safely. It is my duty as a Knight and as a King." Arthur said looking at Galahad; the younger man gave a knowing smile.

"I trust you."

As always Gwen was wide-awake by the time the sun came up. She may be Queen now but there were some things about being a servant that stuck.

Like getting up with the birds.

Normally Gwen would spend this time awake and alone looking over at her loving husband who would be dead asleep and peaceful. This morning however she knew he wouldn't be there as he had left for the southern villages.

Gwen lay back in the bed once more waiting patiently for whatever worries the day would bring her. Today was the first time she would be in charge of the daily grievances without Arthur by her side.

"Gwen?" A head asked as it popped in the door

Well at least she had Merlin.

"I'm awake. You can come in." Gwen said moving off of her bed ad heading for the door.  
"Would you like me to get someone help you to dress?" Merlin said with a smirk "Or are you more capable than Arthur?"

"Merlin!" Gwen weakly reprimanded her closest friend. A goofy smile spread across his face as it did hers. She had to admit his remark had broken the tension that had settled in her heart sense her husband's departure.

"You have to admit Gwen, he could barley get his shirt on by himself if you weren't there to tell him which way was which." Merlin said as he placed her breakfast on the table. Gwen just shook her head while trying very hard to hide her smirk, failing miserably. Merlin went to head towards the door when Gwen called him back.

"Please Merlin, eat with me."

"Gwen you know that—" Merlin said starting to grab the laundry basket.

"Yes I do know Merlin. But I also know that I am the Queen and I would like to dine with my best friend, if you wouldn't mind." Gwen almost pleaded. "I'd rather not be alone." She quietly confessed.

With a warm smile Merlin sat next to Gwen and picked up a large chunk of bread, the two preparing themselves for the day to come.

* * *

**Hello All!**

**So this is my first Merlin fic and it should be the first of a trilogy called The Markings of a King. It's basically how I wanted the 5th season to go because I find the fact that there is no Galahad appalling. Anyway, let me know what you guys think of Galahad and Ryah so far and send me a review. Woo! Also I have a little idea for a revival fic that may go up. If you guys are interested in seeing that as well tell me and I'll get it out faster.**

**For the love of Camelot!**

**PuBlicJourNal**


End file.
